To chase the sun
by Yalene
Summary: Gajevy Week 2016 participation. Some are mangaverse, some are AU. Please enjoy!
1. Bonus prompt: Differences

_Gajevy Week 2016_

 _Bonus prompt January 31th_

 _Disclaimer : The series and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I'm just borrowing them._

 _This story can also be found on my tumblr yalenewrites. tumblr ._

 ** _ ** _Please note that I'm German. Although I'd like to keep the illusion that my understanding of the english language is fairly well, reality keeps reminding me that my grammar is far from perfect._**_**

* * *

 **„Differences"**

It was hot, it was humid and - in his case - he could even smell the frigging jungle... it certainly wasn't a rosebush with all the wet animals and their daily remains pumping their odor in the air. Not for the first time Gajeel wondered why old ruins had to be laying around either in murky swamps or insect infested, smelly jungles. But here they were in said jungle and the shrimp was having a field day with the inscriptions on the old crumbling stone.  
That was the only reason why he wouldn't pack up and head home, to hell with the reward. No, as soon as the ruins came into view inside the green tree-infested hell he wouldn't have been able to chain her down if he wanted to.  
Ever since she picked up the job offer she was tickled pink over the prospect of rediscovering a lost language and couldn't stop grinning. Seeing her like this Gajeel could almost forget where they were. Almost.

He took the pot off of the fire and looked over to his cat. Lily had the same opinion about this place as his dragon slayer partner, but being the soldier he was he crumbled less about it. Levy was nowhere in sight, but she hadn't been since the crack of dawn. Gajeel heaved a sigh and made his way over to the pile of rubble the shrimp was so fascinated with.  
On the edge of the treeline, only a few paces away from the solid script mage, he paused.

There she was. Blue hair pulled back into a knot, single strands of hair falling freely. Her little body shining with a light sheen of sweat, red glasses balancing on her nose and gaze intent on either the inscription in front of her, her little notebook or the reference books strewn about on a rock nearby.  
As Gajeel watched her being bewitched by the damn stones he realized that Levy had not even once complained about the environment. And not just on this particular mission, but on other missions to. She would mutter about it not being ideal, yeah. But upfront complaining constantly like he was doing for the past few days? Nope, not even once.  
She seldom swore too. Or used violence. Her wit and intellect usually did the trick for her.  
Gajeels eyes wandered over her body. She was so small, unlike him with his bulking features. He knew not to underestimate her, or female mages in general. Titania and the rain woman taught him that much. And Gajeel knew just how strong Levy was. He of all people knew.

He realized he should make himself known to her, not just staring at her from the dark jungle like a creep. But right then in that instant he enjoyed just looking at her, memorizing this moment where she was so obviously enthralled by her work.  
They were so different. He could hardly find that much fascination with the missions he took. But that was probably due to his jobs being simple to hard beat ups of whatever crazy cult or bandits decided to terrorize a town or three.  
Unlike him, Levy could talk about her translation jobs for days on end. He kind of admired that. And her amazing brain. Sometimes, even though he was a big bad dragon slayer feared and respected by friends and foes alike, he felt small compared to her. Of course he would die before admitting that to any living soul.  
But it was the truth.

They were so different in every aspect of their lives and personalities. The only thing in common was them being Fairy Tail mages. That unyielding will to never give up and fight until the last moment, it was theirs.  
Strangely it felt good to know they were so different. She was complementing him, not unlike Lily in some aspects. And Gajeel was sure he was complementing her too.

Deciding he has had enough time ogling her he called out to Levy. After all he couldn't let his shrimp starve to death just because she wanted to revive a dead language in a week.


	2. Blanket

_Gajevy Week 2016_

 _February 14th prompt: Blanket_

 _Disclaimer : The series and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I'm just borrowing them._

 _This story can also be found on my_ tumblr _:_ yalenewrites _._ tumblr _. com_

 _ **Please note that I'm German. Although I'd like to keep the illusion that my understanding** **of the** **English** **language is fairly well, reality keeps reminding me that my grammar is far from perfect.**_

* * *

 **"Blanket"**

When Gajeel stepped over the threshold of his home he had to pause for a second. His normally orderly residence – thanks to a certain ex-soldier with fundamental and non-negotiable rules about housekeeping - was in quite a disarray. His partner, although battle hardened and seldom at a loss for snarky remarks, floated beside him, mouth open in disbelief.  
The living room was the embodiment of a fortress made of books. They were stacked up towers, spread out open and closed in almost recognizable patterns, some discarded in the far corner for being unfit to help the matter at hand – and in this book lovers heaven resided the lady of the house, Levy McGarden. When she heard the unmistakable thump of two bags hitting the floor she looked up. But instead of the normal welcoming smile, she narrowed her eyebrows, her face deep in thought. "Hi there. Why are you back already? Didn't you say the mission was for two days?"

Her question snapped Gajeel out of his stupor. He stepped forward, careful not to trample any books. He didn't want to deal with bloodshed in his home if he happened to accidentally bury one of his shrimps treasures – which were all books really – under his heavy boots. Gajeels gaze wandered over the mountain of books, wondering how his girlfriend managed to bring them all here in the short time he and Lily were gone. "We were gone for two days, shrimp. The job is done already." He gazed at her then and recognized her befuddled expression. Didn't she notice the time passing by? What in the world was she doing?  
From past experiences, the iron dragon slayer knew Levy could be completely immersed in a project up to the point where she forgot to sleep, eat, drink and acknowledge other people's existence. But right now wasn't the best time for her to do so. What was it that had her this enthralled? He picked up one of the books nearby and instead of reference material to a language he had no hope of understanding he found a manual for... knitting?

An eyebrow raised in question he stared at the bluenette, whose complexion took on a slight red hue. "I wanted to make a blanket.", she murmured almost pouting. Gajeel couldn't help himself. He snorted, giggled even.  
His eyes wandered over the books nearby and now he saw that all of them were all kinds of instruction manuals or pattern books for knitting various things specialized for beginners. Gajeel heaved a sigh, put the book he was holding back down and extended a hand to the little woman lounging on their couch. She took it and he helped her up, maneuvering her to the nearby kitchen. "Now shrimp, you know you are a kick-ass mage and one of the smartest people in Fiore, possibly Ishgar. But one thing you are not known of is your skill in handiwork." Sitting at the kitchen table Levy felt her ire rise at his words, but she knew of course that he was absolutely right. The mind was her field of expertise, not knitting, cooking or other work that required eye-hand coordination not executed with a pen. So she did the only thing she felt entitled to answer him with – she put on a full-blown pout.  
Lily joined them in that moment. His mind had already constructed a tactic to clean the house to its former glory, the shock from the book fortress' first sighting lessening. While Gajeel worked on some tea and possibly a few snacks he gazed at the pouting mage. "How did you manage to bring all the books here in the first place? We weren't gone that long."  
Levy shrugged and her blush widened. "Lucy accompanied me to the library and summoned Virgo to help us carry them back here." Lily nodded in acknowledgment. "And you thought you could learn it in such a short time? It does take time to knit a whole blanket, even if you do learn how to do it properly." Levy crossed her arms defensively and narrowed her eyes. "If it is in a book I can learn it. And I would have managed to somehow make it in time." Gajeel wisely kept his mouth shut. The years with his shrimp had taught him that sometimes he better not say anything at all if he wanted to keep his bed for the night. And he really didn't want to sleep on the couch tonight. He put the tea and snacks on the table.  
While they enjoyed a few moments of silence and felt the tense air evaporating Lily decided a new approach might be in order.

He turned to the little mage enjoying her sweet banana caramel concoction with salt sprinkles on top. "How about you think of another gift? Something that is more up your alley? I'm sure a word game or a puzzle would be equally welcomed."  
Levy hummed in thought, her mind obviously already invested on the idea. Gajeel grinned thankfully at his cat. He took Levy's hand and squeezed it gaining her attention. "How about I take a quick shower and help you get the books back to the library. Maybe you even find a tome or two to help you out with a new gift." At this Levy beamed at him and Gajeel felt his heart skip a beat. The effect this woman had on him was almost unfair.

On the way to the library, Gajeel locked gazes with his trusted cat partner and grinned, thanking him again wordlessly for his quick thinking. Lily grinned back and nodded conspiratorially.  
After all, Gajeel couldn't tell Levy that Juvia already made a baby blanket for their soon to be born child.

It was supposed to be a surprise.


	3. I love you

_Gajevy Week 2016_

 _Prompt February 15th: I love you_

 _Disclaimer : The series and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I'm just borrowing them._

 _This story can also be found on my_ tumblr _:_ yalenewrites _._ tumblr _. com_

 _ **Please note that I'm German. Although I'd like to keep the illusion that my understanding** **of the** **English** **language is fairly well, reality keeps reminding me that my grammar is far from perfect.**_

* * *

 **„I love you"**

He didn't even think about what he was doing when he rushed in front of her, shielding her little body from the lightning that could have killed her. He just wanted to protect her.

As she watched him stagger away she neither knew what to think nor feel. She only knew that she didn't want him to hurt because of her.

#

To see her buried in her books, solving a puzzle he had no hope of even understanding, made him realize something. She was amazing. Her mind was amazing. He even felt a bit intimidated by her.

She had to do this. Right now she was the only one who could help them. And as she implored him to fight for them she knew that he would do so, maybe even without her asking him. But she wanted to prove that she trusted him to protect their family. She knew he wouldn't brush her off. Knew it with her whole being.

#

He was aware that her two goofballs wanted to accompany her to the S-class trials. But something in him demanded that he took a stand in this instance. He told himself that her lapdogs wouldn't be strong enough to help or protect her and that he would have the chance to battle Salamander or Titania that way. The truth was he just wanted to be the one raising her to greatness.

When he demanded to be her partner she was floored. But contrary to her friends offering to go with her she didn't feel the accompanying trepidation. Instead she felt a little bit hopeful. And there was another feeling she couldn't identify yet. But it was a good one.

#

Seeing her like this, held down by enemies and a sword high above her head ready to strike down, he felt enraged. No one was allowed to hurt her. Never again. No one.

To hear him demanding she stay at his side made the warm feeling come back. She had a suspicion what it was, but a battlefield was no place to analyze it thoroughly.

#

The sight of the looming black dragon filled his heart with dread. He didn't want to die. He wasn't ready for it, wasn't ready to lose something he could for the first time in years call home. His eyes searched for her. She stood nearby.  
And he didn't want to lose her.

Fear battled with determination. They couldn't die now. Not like this. They were Fairy Tail! She didn't want to lose her family.  
Her eyes searched for him and found him staring back at her. She didn't want to lose what she only started to have with him, whatever that may be.

#

Lying under a starlit sky, happily exhausted from days of training with his partner, he couldn't help but wonder what all of them were doing. He wondered how they were training, what methods they would use.  
He wondered where she was. Who she was with. Would she think of him?

Amidst the festivities in the spirit realm she held her new treasure, eyes alight in wonder and excitement. A book not found in Earthland and she alone had possession of it. She felt a pang of remorse that she couldn't show it to him right now.

#

The fights were challenging. But they made it to the final. On his forehead he felt the headband she had insisted he should wear. He couldn't help but grin at the thought. Even when she wasn't on the team fighting she was here, watching over him.

Her eyes were glued to the big screens hovering over the arena. Every time his face came into view tension was rolling off of her in waves. Would he be okay? She only wished she could be there with him, helping him, supporting him.

#

The dragon charged at him. Even though he was able to hold his ground, he felt the aftereffects of the previous fight. He wondered how long he would hold out against the giant lizard. Then he heard her voice, saw her blue hair flying in the air as she ran to his side. New determination filled him. He would hold his ground and more as long as he needed to in order to protect her.

Hearing Natsus bold appeal to every dragon slayer to take a stand had her heart racing even more. She knew she couldn't do anything against a dragon, but she could do something to help him. At least that was what she hoped for. She had to try. She couldn't stand not to. So she ran to be at his side.

#

He stood outside of the bookstore, waiting for her. He felt the strap of her bag on his shoulder. Briefly he asked himself if he would have done something like this in the past. If he would have done it for anyone else.  
No, he decided. Not before her, not for anyone else.

Normally she wouldn't bother hurrying through a bookstore. It was her passion after all and with all the hard work she was doing she felt entitled to enjoy these things. But she knew he was waiting outside. And though he shrugged it off, saying it wasn't bothering him, she didn't want him to have to wait long for her. So her eyes flew across the book titles, selecting a few she knew she wouldn't want to miss out on, and hurried outside. She wondered since when, surrounded by books, she had other priorities guiding her actions.

#

There were so many things to regret in his life. Not being able to show the old woman that he changed his ways was one of them.  
But even though he grieved missing that chance he knew that the path he was on was the right one for him.  
He would protect those dear to him, with every last bit of strength that he was able to give. A blinding smile and intelligent brown eyes flashed before his eyes.  
Most of all, he would protect her.

He was hurting, she knew that. She saw it first in the council woman's house, who was not an unknown face to him.  
Not knowing what to do or say to help him through his sorrow she swore to herself to never leave him alone. No matter what would happen in the future, she would be there and protect him from his demons.

#

As the darkness retreated and air filled his lungs, he admittedly was confused to see her. When did she make it to the battlefield? Then she lost her hold on him and floated away. In that moment he understood that she had saved his life.  
It wasn't even a conscious thought as his body moved. Everything in him demanded he protect this small woman that not only managed to save him, but touched his life in a way he didn't had thought to be even possible. He absolutely could not allow anything to happen to her.

When she saw him in that black water, she didn't need to think about what to do next. She already knew. Floating to his side the thought registered in her mind that sharing her air with him might kill her. But it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was protecting him. She couldn't allow to let anything else happen to him.

#

He thought that seeing his father again and losing him would have a stronger effect on him. He still remembered all those years back when he left for the first time. It had been devastating then. But now... now he had a family, a partner, kinsmen. And he had her. Always her.

She felt elated to finally meet his father, who had such a huge part in shaping the man he was today. The sadness to see him part shortly after was replaced with the resolution to be there for his son for as long as he needed her to be.

#

It did seem that they were stumbling from one catastrophe to another. But they were Fairy Tail mages. It was not in their blood to give up or give in. So when she spoke about her concerns right before the battle in this unsure and scared demeanor he knew what he had to do. He assured her in his own way that both of them would come home. By now everything else was just not acceptable for him. They wouldn't be the same if they lost each other. He knew that by heart. When he first realized that he felt a slight panic, but not anymore. Now he just felt happy thinking about it.

She couldn't help but smile at his way of telling her that everything was going to be alright. Even though she was the one with a talent for words she could do nothing but nod and accept his bold claim, knowing that nothing else would do for them. By now she knew that the source of that warmth she felt being with him stirred from something else than friendship or being family.  
And somehow she had the feeling it was the same for him.

#

Yes, sometimes the words "I love you" didn't need to be spoken. Not when they were shown in everything Gajeel and Levy did for each other.


	4. ChildrenParenthood

_Gajevy Week 2016_

 _Prompt February 16th: Children/Parenthood  
_

 _Disclaimer : The series and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I'm just borrowing them._

 _This story can also be found on my_ tumblr _:_ yalenewrites _._ tumblr _. com_

 _ **Please note that I'm German. Although I'd like to keep the illusion that my understanding** **of the** **English** **language is fairly well, reality keeps reminding me that my grammar is far from perfect.**_

* * *

 **„Children/Parenthood"**

Levy leaned on the headrest of the couch before her and gazed at the sight granted to her at the other side of the book covered coffee table. Pantherlily sat beside her and peered in the same direction. They exchanged a short glance and grinned.

Right before them in the middle of the living room laid a playmat housing a little landscape consisting of wooden blocks and figurines.  
Amidst all this sat a little child. A girl, to be precise. She was only three years old but it was already foreseeable that, when given time, she would look exactly like her mother. The only exception were her eyes. They were blood red, like those of her father. Together with her wild blue hair it was an interesting color combination.  
The little one sat on aforementioned playmat and passed several wooden blocks to her co-worker, who was tasked to build a little fortress. And he did a really good job doing so, no matter how vehemently he would deny it in the future.

His bulking stature towered over the little girl, though he took the offered blocks with a gentleness you wouldn't believe this mountain of a man could possess.  
Levy observed quietly from the other side of the couch. Gajeel hadn't noticed her and Lily watching, that's how focused he was on playing with his little girl. She talked with him, the picture of seriousness itself, and instructed him exactly where to place the things she gave him.

It was an adorable sight. Even their guildmates didn't know this side of the fearsome dragon slayer. He only allowed them to see the daddy dragon, who shielded his little girl from all bad influence and was ready to bite of the head of anyone who came near her with anything else but good intentions.  
But this calm side of him, being playful and caring... Only his family was allowed to see this.

Levy felt the warmth that bubbled inside of her at the sight of her husband and child. She felt how she fell for him all over again. And he didn't even know what an adorable picture he offered his wife and partner. Said cat only grinned.  
Lily thought that during the time of them being partners Gajeel made a tremendous development. Gone was the always grim looking man who could perceive the world only through the eyes of a fighter. Gone was his fundamental pessimistic view, gone his self-doubt.  
They were replaced by a love the dragon slayer himself probably would have never expected to experience. A love for one little bookworm, which led to a marriage and a child. Lily was proud of him. How could he not?

But still he had to smile at the sight of the giant man with long, untamed black hair and countless piercings adorning his body, who sat on a playmat, playing with wooden blocks and talking to his three year old daughter. Lily swore to hold back the commentary burning on his tongue. He wanted to save it for a special occasion, a mission only the two of them took. Yeah, that would be the right time to ask Gajeel about his newfound joy for wooden toys.

Gajeel didn't notice his audience and their thoughts. He was highly focused on building a tower on the by now five floor high fortress. A weathercock was supposed to throne above it all. In the process of constructing the building he had to shed a lot of nerves which only a father fulfilling his little girls dream would be willing to do. But he had to admit, at least to himself, he even had a little bit of fun...


	5. Forbidden

_Gajevy Week 2016_

 _Prompt February 17th: Forbidden_

 _Disclaimer : The series and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I'm just borrowing them._

 _This story can also be found on my_ tumblr _:_ yalenewrites _._ tumblr _. com_

 _ **Please note that I'm German. Although I'd like to keep the illusion that my understanding** **of the** **English** **language is fairly well, reality keeps reminding me that my grammar is far from perfect.**_

* * *

 **„Forbidden"**

He should not want her like this. Not after what his company did to her parent's business. But that was before he knew her, before Gajeel Redfox met that wonderful young woman Levy McGarden.  
Who turned out to be the daughter of a crushed business rival.

It would never work out. Surely she must hate him for what his employer did. Granted, it was not solely Gajeel's fault, since he was just an executive, but he led the campaign which doomed the McGarden business. He might as well have stripped them bare of everything and force their hand to sign the takeover contract himself.  
And then he met her. Only a few words traded between them and Gajeel knew that for the first time in his life, he regretted something.  
Such a small woman, but she shone in a light of confidence, goodwill and even understanding, that it floored him instantly.  
In the takeover's finalization Gajeel had to deal with her primarily. That time, short as it was, was enough to doom his heart he swore he did not possess.

He really should not want her like this, should not ask her out like he did. Multiple times even. It simply was not good for his career and it was horrendous for her reputation. But when she smiled at him, despite everything he did to her and her family, he just could not help himself.

Was it wrong of her to want him, to seek out his presence and even accept his invitations? Her parents would probably be horrified, knowing that their only daughter, their little baby girl, was considering dating the man who was heavily responsible for their business being swallowed by some big wig company. She should feel bad about it, right? Should be drowning in a dark pool her guilt ridden conscience created. But one look from him, from those deep red eyes he possessed and Levy McGarden's reservations about being with him flew out the window.

She could not imagine him being the cold business man her parents described over the months. If he ever was that kind of man then he changed since meeting her.  
Sometimes on their dates, when they started to talk about work, Gajeel got this remorseful look on his face.  
Levy understood. Had ever since they met and managed the takeover.  
And that was why she did not want to shy away from him, even though some might think their relationship should not exist, like it was some forbidden taboo.

But Levy did not care and apparently neither did Gajeel.  
For them it felt right.


End file.
